clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity323's Strategy Guides
Hey guys! This strategy guide, which will include my strategies for layouts , actions, and how to stay out of trouble! I'm a really cool and fun guy, so you will see some polls along the way to lighten the mood. Cheers! ~Infinity More will come soon! Layout Strategies This section are my tips for layouts. I have a farming layout, as I like resources. What layout do you have? Trophy Hunter Farmer Hybrid Trophy Hunters If you want to be a trophy hunter, protecting your defenses and Town Hall are your main priorities. To do this, put your Town Hall in the middle of the base, and put your defenses close by, but spread out so that 50% of your base won't be wiped out. Your resource storages should be your second priority, and you should put them close to your defenses. If you look at Jorge Yao's base, he is more of a trophy hunter because he surrounds his town hall with walls and puts the storages somewhere else. Farmers Farmers should protect resource storages and protect them with defenses. The Town Hall is not really a big deal. Some farmers might think if they want to put the Town Hall in or out of their base, but it is advisable to leave them out to be able to get easy shields and warn off a few players. Pros: *If your Town Hall is destroyed, you get a free 12 hour shield. *If your opponent attacked only to destroy the Town Hall, you only lose 1000 gold and elixir. *You lose trophies! (It can go either way for you) Cons: *You are in danger of many attacks. *You lose trophies! (It can go either way for you) Hybrids Hybrid players will do both what Trophy Hunters and Farmers do, hence the name, "hybrid". Actions I am a farmer when it comes to layout position, but I am a hybrid raider. What do you raid for? Trophies Resources Both Trophy Hunters Trophy Hunters should attack a lot. They raid for trophies rather than resources. Their goal should be to get to the top of their league. Just to remind, get 400 trophies to be in the bronze league, 800 in the silver league, 1400 in the gold league, 2000 to get in crystal, 2600 to get in master, and 3200 to get in champion! Chase those trophies! Farmers Farmers should try to not take shields for granted, as they will keep your resources safe. Farmers should raid for resources. Farmers should upgrade the resource collectors so they can earn resources faster. Neat Tactics for Farmers *Elixir Hiding :What you do is queue up expensive troops in your barracks when your camps are full. Wall Breakers are more useful in this tactic, for it is the most expensive when all troop levels are balanced and has a low housing space. *Trophy Dropping, it is used to: **Protect your resources (as players with lower trophies only attack you). **Make it easier to raid for resources. :Just simply place a troop onto a base and watch your trophies drop! If you are farming, don't stuff your resource storages in the middle of the base. If an enemy breaches that base, say good bye to lots of your resources. You should spread them out through your base. Hybrid Attack Strategies Since I do what farmers and trophy hunters do, I will share my army troops with you. Total: 135 army camp space First, what I always do is kill the mortar(s) with the lightning spells. Second, I send in the wall breakers to break the wall. Third, I use the giants to kill the air defense. Fourth, I send my healer to chase the giants. Fifth, once most of the defenses are dead, I send in my barbs/archers. Sixth, I watch my troops destroy the village. Another camp I sometimes have is: Total: 135 space First, I kill the mortars with the lightning spells. Second, I break the wall with the wall breakers. Third, I kill the defenses with the giants. Fourth, I send in the barbs. Fifth, I send in the goblins when most defenses are dead. Sixth, I watch the village get destroyed. Tactics *Spend your resources! This is hard for me, since I can't spend my elixir. Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy Guides Category:Raids